


Dream or reality?

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Introspettivo, Love, M/M, Malec, Sentimentale, Weeding, Wolves, lupi, matrimonio, romantic, shadoshunters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Cosa c’era di meglio di un matrimonio per annegare la delusione, il dolore e un passato fin troppo tormentato?Luke e Maia non avevano tenuto conto del fatto che proprio quel matrimonio tanto innocente sarebbe diventato l’evento dell’anno in cui l’amore tra Magnus e Alec avrebbe unito ancora una volta lupi mannari, seelie, vampiri, umani e shadowunhters.Nessuno se lo aspettava eppure sarebbe successo.





	Dream or reality?

 

  
  
  
NOTE  
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest "CARNIVAL/VALENTINE CHALLENGE! COME AS YOU ARE (NOT)" a cura di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
★ Prompt/Traccia :  La parola chiave è matrimonio e la coppia Luke e Maia  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

_In your eyes, there's a heavy blue_  
_One to love, and one to lose_  
_Sweet divine, a heavy truth_

   
  
  
  
  
L’atmosfera era elettrizzante, c’era gente che correva da ogni parte senza fermarsi e all’appello sembrava non mancare nessuno.  
Luke si guardò intorno facendo attenzione a non urtare nulla, rimase stupefatto nell’ammirare il lavoro che Clary e Isabelle avevano fatto. Gli addobbi erano qualcosa di unico, la navata che avrebbero percorso Magnus e Alec aveva un tappeto blu scuro lucido, le panche disposte a fila avevano fiori e bouquet che si intrecciavano creando dei motivi e anche l’altare aveva una sua personalità.  
Accarezzò il suo vestito e volse uno sguardo al cielo, passò una mano fra i capelli e poi lentamente la poggiò sul cuore. Era un gesto come un altro ma di grande valore che due occhi attenti notarono.  
Maia era arrivata prima perché, a detta delle amiche, doveva aiutare gli ospiti più piccoli dato che aveva dimestichezza con i ragazzini.  
_“Ma da quando sono finita a fare la babysitter” pensò tra sé frustata, poi guardò quell’uomo e sorrise pensando che non era poi così male._  
Tutto era perfetto.  
Gli ospiti arrivarono e si disposero ognuno al proprio posto, arrivò Alec che con il suo parabatai erano in vena di confidenze e poi senza farsi aspettare troppo arrivò Magnus.  
Lo stregone brillava di luce propria, come il suo futuro sposo che lo attendeva senza distogliere gli occhi dal suo meraviglioso viso.  
_“C’è l’hanno fatta davvero. Hanno unito specie che si erano fatte la guerra per secoli” sospirò mentalmente Luke, guardando attorno a sé e notando come i lupi parlavano normalmente con i vampiri, i seelie agivano senza critica con gli shadowhunters e persino gli umani si integravano perfettamente a questi gruppi così uniti._  
Si riscosse e posò gli occhi sulla ragazza che teneva d’occhio da un pò, faceva parte del suo branco e spettava a lui proteggerla, almeno era quello che continuava a dirsi.  
«Non esistono differenze se non siamo noi a crearle» esordì il fratello silente, mentre alzava il bastone prima di batterlo a terra per richiamare l’attenzione di tutti.  
La stanza immediatamente cessò di vociferare e calò il silenzio mentre Magnus e Alec si guardarono negli occhi e si promisero amore eterno.  
«Ci sono diversi modi in cui la vita può andare, talvolta scegliamo una strada piuttosto che un’altra e quella intrapresa oggi, qui, da Magnus e Alec è la strada di gran lunga più difficile», in quel momento gli occhi di Maia si posarono su Luke.  
«Hanno scelto di condividere la vita, di trascorre anni ed anni insieme non come shadowhunters e stregone, ma come Alec e Magnus».  
La celebrazione fu breve ma di grande esempio per le nuove generazioni, le stesse che l’istituto di New York stava plasmando.  
La rivoluzione era appena iniziata.  
Con uno schiocco di magia e qualche scintilla blu, Magnus trasportò tutti in una enorme villa che era stata allestita per l’occasione. Così tutti trovarono il loro posto, soprattutto Maia e Luke che furono tra i primi a catapultarsi al banco degli alcolici: entrambi avevano qualcosa da dimenticare.  
  
  
 

  
  
_I've been down the darkest alleys_  
_Saw the dark side of the moon_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Maia era silenziosa, se ne stava per lo più tra sé e non molto lontano da lei c’era anche il capo branco dei lupi di New York che guardava tutti con occhi tristi e sentiva un peso gravargli sulle spalle.  
La musica si propagò e con un po’ di magia fu creato uno spazio per la danza dove si scatenarono, ma nemmeno quello sbilanciò Luke e Maia, mentre i loro sguardi sembravano rincorrersi.  
Quando la canzone cambiò, l’atmosfera si trasformò in qualcosa di dolce, delicato e rilassato e in pista entrarono tante coppie che, stringendosi, iniziarono a ballare sulle note di quella voce che conoscevano bene.  
«Non puoi stare tutto il giorno con il muso» la provocò Simon che dopo aver passato ad Alec il testimone, Isabelle in questo caso, andò a cercare la sua amica che sembrava voler divorare tutti.  
«Simon, non sono dell’umore» rispose schietta lei, ma non aveva messo in conto la testardaggine del vampiro.  
E così dopo inutili tentativi di puntare i piedi e stringere le braccia al petto, lentamente si lasciò convincere a concedere al diurno un ballo.  
«Solo uno» affermò contrariata lei; poteva anche scappare ma in realtà non era ciò che voleva, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.  
La pista da ballo si era riempita di gente che convinceva i più ostinati a mettersi in gioco ed erano ben visibili comiche scene in cui l’uno tirava l’altro per farlo ballare.  
Stavano davvero cambiando la storia.  
Magnus e Alec guardarono i loro amici, la loro gente unirsi e divertirsi insieme e non poterono che esserne più che felici. Lo stregone lasciò scivolare il braccio lungo il fianco, avvicinò la mano a quella del marito che era già pronto a stringere le sue dita alle proprie.  
Se Maia era stata restia alla fine si era lasciata convincere, non si poteva dire lo stesso di Luke che nessuno era ancora riuscito a smuovere.  
«Lucian Graymark, alzati immediatamente e concedimi questo ballo» affermò Clary posizionandosi davanti all’uomo e tenendo le mani sui fianchi con lo sguardo di chi non ammetteva repliche.  
«Mi chiami così solo quando… sei arrabbiata anzi… Tu non mi chiami mai così» constatò il lupo, mentre con fatica e controvoglia si alzò.  
La rossa lo guardò con la stessa espressione di chi lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, poteva leggergli l’anima e questo a lui faceva paura.  
«E va bene, balliamo» affermò sconfitto accennando un sorriso, mentre Clary esultava gioiosa.  
Se Luke aveva un debole di certo era lei.  
Adesso non mancava proprio nessuno in pista e la felicità era praticamente visibile sui volti di tutti.  
«Mi vuoi spiegare… perchè sei così…»  
«Io farei attenzione a concludere la frase» ribattè Maia, ma sapeva che Simon avrebbe parlato comunque.  
E proprio questa era una delle cose che più gli piaceva di lui: la sua voglia di credere sempre nel bene e di  vedere con ottimismo anche la situazione peggiore.  
«Maia, lo capisco…. Ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro, so quanto…»  
E lentamente lasciò scivolare la mano sulla sua schiena e avvicinò a sé l’amica, lei poggiò la guancia al suo petto e chiuse gli occhi.  
«So quanto amavi Jordan, ma… lui non c’è più e sono certo che non ti vorrebbe vedere così, vorrebbe vederti ridere e vivere felice la tua vita. Alla fine è per questo che è morto, per salvare te e tutti noi. Glielo devi» rivelò Simon, mentre Maia stringeva i denti e ingoiava le lacrime che premevano di uscire.  
Era tanto, troppo da digerire e difatti il vampiro non continuò. La strinse a sé, lasciò che fosse la musica ad avvicinarli e le sue braccia a consolarla.  
Non lontano da loro c’erano una shadowhunters e un lupo mannaro che discutevano, proprio per lo stesso motivo. I demoni erano tornati a tormentarlo e nemmeno Clary riusciva a salvarlo o forse era quello che credeva lei.  
«So come ti senti, so che stai pensando a Jocelyn, so che ti manca e…»  
«No Clary, tu non puoi saperlo»  
«Luke, era mia madre. Dannazione, certo che so cosa senti» urlò lei arrabbiata, ma quando sentì le braccia dell’uomo stringerla si calmò.  
«Mi hanno lasciato tutti, io sono rimasto da solo e so che stai per dire che ho te, ma Clary… Tu hai la tua vita all’istituto, hai Jace e il tuo essere shadowhunters invece io... Dalla morte di Jocelyn è stato come galleggiare a stento, come se non riuscissi più a respirare e non importa quanto io lotti. Mi sento affogare ogni volta che vedo la luce raggiungermi. Sono stato così troppo tempo circondato dalla sua aura che adesso mi sento perso» ammise lasciandola senza parole.  
«A volte dimentico di respirare anch’io, sono persa nei miei pensieri e la vedo ancora, lei mi sorride, mi parla e mi sembra che nulla è cambiato, ma poi mi riscuoto e noto che lei non c’è più. Non è facile nemmeno per me ma…»  
«Se loro possono avere questo lieto fine perché non possiamo anche noi?» disse indicando Magnus e Alec che stavano ballando in modo romantico ma molto impacciato.  
«Il mio lieto fine è morto insieme a Jocelyn» affermò duro e non appena la canzone finì lui andò via lasciandola al centro della pista.  
Boccheggiando cercò di raggiungere un posto più appartato finchè non si scontrò con una figura che lui conosceva bene e che stava attuando il suo stesso piano: fuggire.  
  
  
  
  
 

  
_Your fingertips trace my skin_  
_To places I have never been_  
_Blindly, I am following_  
_Break down these walls and come on in_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Magnus e Alec avevano scelto un’enorme villa e Luke e Maia avevano trovato il posto perfetto per fuggire, peccato che l’avevano fatto nello stesso momento.  
Erano ancora troppo scossi per rendersi conto che la lupa era letteralmente e fisicamente sopra Luke che la stringeva a sé per non farla cadere.  
Si riscossero in fretta, ma non quanto avrebbero voluto perché i loro corpi furono pervasi da un’ondata di calore ed entrambi sembrarono reagire a quel contatto.  
« Io ero… uscito per…» farfugliò parole sconnesse e lasciò che lui si alzasse e che tendesse una mano per aiutarla quando, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si misero a ridere.  
«Stai farneticando Luke» affermò sogghignando la lupa, mentre l’amico la guardava senza aggiungere nulla.  
_“Ora anche i novellini mi prendono in giro” si disse._  
Maia parve intercettare quel pensiero, lei più di chiunque altro sapeva cosa significava, così per alleggerire la situazione ci scherzò su.  
I minuti passarono ed entrambi si trovarono a condividere la roccia e non solo, le loro lingue parvero prendere coraggio e non smisero un attimo di parlare.  
«A volte mi dimentico che lui non c’è più» annunciò Maia abbassando la testa e stritolando le mani, mentre Luke la guardava rincuorato.  
«E io a volte mi ritrovo a parlare per casa pensando che Jocelyn mi stia ascoltando, ma appena mi volto vedo il nulla, il buio più totale» replicò lui, facendo alzare lo sguardo della lupa su di lui e scontrandosi con quegli occhi che mostravano il suo stesso dolore.  
Quella complicità che c’è sempre stata, quel legame che ognuno percepisce in modo diverso e quelle parole non dette.  
Fu così che iniziò e ciò che avvenne dopo fu colpa della foschia che circondò l’intera villa e della misteriosa voce che sentiva nella sua testa.  
  
  
_All’improvviso il freddo si insinuò tra di loro, eppure i due lupi non sentivano altro che eccitazione._  
_Era imbarazzante, soprattutto perché lui era il capo branco e lei era una dei tanti lupi sottoposti al suo alfa._  
_Era impossibile che ciò stava accadendo per davvero, ma quando una mano di Luke sfiorò la sua e con l’altra gli mise un dito sotto il mento e la costrinse a guardarlo… Beh, non poteva più fingere._  
_Maia strabiliò gli occhi, le guance si arrossarono vistosamente e il suo corpo reagì a ogni suo tocco._  
_Le sue labbra si posarono sulle sue e il tempo si fermò; c’era decisamente qualcosa di sbagliato, ma in quel momento non se ne curarono._  
_La sua testa continuava imperterrita a pensare al modo in cui svignarsela, almeno era quello che si ripeteva di dover fare ma tutto cambiò quando Maia accorciò le distanze, con una mano sfiorò la sua guancia e con l’altra s’insinuò fra i suoi capelli e l’attirò a sé._  
_«Forse noi…» balbettò Luke tra un bacio e un altro, ma quando lei gli diede il libero accesso non se lo fece ripetere di nuovo e approfondì quel bacio pieno di desiderio._  
_Maia lasciò che lui le circondasse la vita con le braccia e inevitabilmente si mise a cavalcioni su di lui; continuarono a baciarsi mentre le loro lingue si rincorrevano e si fermavano quando l’una veniva a contatto con l’altra._  
_Un bacio che reclamava di più e quando anche le mani di lui si infilarono sotto la sua maglia per cercare il contatto con la sua pelle, entrambi capirono di essersi persi numerosi passaggi._  
_«Rallenta lupo» affermò ansimante lei e a quelle parole ci fu un netto distacco, qualcosa che gli fece sentire la terra mancare._  
_Lei scese dalle sue gambe, Luke si passò una mano sul viso e poi tra i capelli e iniziò a ripetersi che cosa era successo, ma poi guardava lei e sentiva il desiderio crescere e la voglia di farla sua._  
_«Dovremmo toglierci da questo pasticcio e… infilarci in un altro» obiettò lei, lasciandolo di stucco, tanto che l’espressione del suo viso era chiara e non poteva trasparire altro._  
_«Stai dicendo che…»_  
_«Dai Luke… da quanto ci conosciamo? Abbiamo ormai superato lo stato della semplice conoscenza, del non vedersi nudi ecc… Abbiamo battuto tutte le tappe dei diversi appuntamenti e… sarà sbagliato e sicuramente ce ne pentiremo domani, ma viviamo oggi e il resto lo affronteremo quando verrà»_  
_«Maia io sono… ci sono così tanti anni di differenza, potresti essere quasi mia figlia…» affermò lui con voce tesa e come una persona che ci aveva riflettuto a lungo._  
_La cosa stupì entrambi, ma se fosse stato così sbagliato allora perché entrambi si ritrovavano a pensarsi, a volersi e… Ne avevano abbastanza di dubbi, regole e paletti._  
_Maia avanzò a passo sicuro, si avventò sulle sue labbra e lasciò scivolare la sua mano sotto la maglietta; quando Luke la seguì fu impossibile fermarsi. I loro sensi erano più sviluppati, percepivano tutto mille volte più forte e il loro desiderio era palpabile, tanto che l’erezione di Luke premeva verso il corpo di Maia._  
_I loro vestiti finirono velocemente per terra, erano abituati a stare in contatto con la natura e non le diede nessun fastidio quando Luke la fece distendere sul prato e iniziò a baciarle il collo e il seno, scendendo sempre di più e raggiungendo la sua fonte di piacere._  
_Seppure lui avesse più anni di lei, fosse più forte ed erano anni che era lupo, lei  riuscì a capovolgere le loro posizioni con facilità. Maia era consapevole del fatto che non si tornava più indietro e quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del lupo sapeva che non poteva mentire a se stessa e si lasciò scivolare sul suo corpo._  
_Era stanchi, ansimanti e sfiancati ma insieme e nello stesso momento raggiunsero l’orgasmo cadendo l’uno al fianco dell’altro con il sorriso più luminoso e lungo della storia._  
_«E’ stato… fantastico» convennero all'unisono e quando lei stava per alzarsi lui l’attirò a sé e le fece poggiare la testa sul suo petto nudo._  
_Non erano tipi da coccole dopo il sesso, ma quando si ritrovarono di nuovo così vicini qualcosa scattò e non ci misero molto a ricominciare per ripetere tutto daccapo._  
_Erano lupi e si sapeva: avevano la resistenza più lunga di qualsiasi altro essere._  
  
  
Luke si ritrovò steso per terra mentre stringeva a sé Maia e non ricordava nulla né di come ci fosse finito, né perché, ma quando guardò quella situazione come quadro generale strabuzzò gli occhi e si lasciò scivolare dall’altra parte allontanandosi da lei.  
Maia si sentì diversa, provò nuove sensazioni cui non sapeva dare nemmeno il nome, ma riconosceva quelle braccia e quando esse si allontanarono da lei capì anche il motivo.  
_“L’avrei fatto anch’io” ammise a se stessa con rammarico, ma alla fine era giusto così._  
Riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò da sola, Luke se ne era già andato, poteva sentire la sua scia ma decise che non l’avrebbe seguita.  
Non aveva senso rincorrere qualcuno che non avrebbe mai avuto.  
  
  
  
 

_I've been running through the jungle_  
_I've been running with the wolves_  
_To get to you, to get to you_

  
  
  
   
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti =)  
Ebbene sì, eccomi di nuovo in questo fandom, ma stavolta lo faccio in modo bizzaro e nuovo.  
Sì, partecipando a questo contest ho avuto l'opportunità di mettermi in gioco su una coppia che, a mioa vviso non ha nulla di romantico e sentimentale eppure eccomi qui.  
Non riesco a crederci che sono riuscita a scriverci su, ho rispettato il prompt e ho unito delle amicizie che io adoro, come Luke e Clary e Simon e Maia.  
Lo so, è assurdo pensare che questi due possono stare insieme, ma alla fine la nsotra immaginazione può tutto e poi... ragazzi Luke e Maia stanno partecipando al matrimonio Malec e quindi... Evvai XDXD  
In più, le piccole citazioni che ho inserito io sono strofe della canzone di Selena Gomez Wolves che... non so, mi sembra che parte di essa sia perfetta per loro.  
Spero che vi piaccia, che vi ha fatto sorridere e sicuramente anche storcere un pò il naso, ma... ehi scriviamo anche per divertirci.  
  
Buona lettura e.... Se vi va lasciate un piccolo commento.  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
 

  
 


End file.
